Dispensers for various types of hygiene products are often made from sheet metal sections, which sections are typically welded or riveted together to form the final product. The sheet metal used is often steel sheet which is a cheap material that is easy to work or machine. However, when shaping steel sheet, for instance by drawing or pressing, to form individual parts the material is often deformed adjacent curvatures or when making double curvature sheet profiles. Additional working of the sheet material will be required if, for instance, a window for indicating the level of hygiene products remaining in the dispenser. Subsequent welding, such as spot welding, may warp the product and/or leave marks on the outer surface, even after a final surface treatment or painting. The final product is relatively heavy and is susceptible to corrosion, in particular if the surface coating is scratched or damaged. A product of this type is also subject to design limitations due to the use of welding, as the product must be designed to allow access for welding equipment during the assembly process.
Making dispensers of a plastic material could solve some of the above problems. For instance, double curvature shapes are possible to produce without risking deformation, problems relating to marks left by spot welding can be eliminated and the end product would be lighter. However, tooling costs for moulds for double curvature shapes are relatively high and a plastic material is also more susceptible to scratches and wear than sheet metal. Also, an all plastic dispenser, with or without a double curvature design, may have a lower structural stability and may require a greater material thickness and/or reinforcing ribs to prevent the dispenser from yielding or cracking when in use. At the same time, a thicker and/or reinforced material will inherently be heavier and may not be suitable for use in all components making up a dispenser. From a design point of view, the balance between shape, function and inherent properties of a desired plastic material may create problems.
This invention aims to solve these problems by providing a dispenser that is structurally stable and can be manufactured without complex shaping or machining and without requiring welding. This makes the dispenser easy and cost effective to manufacture.